Data storage devices store digital information on discs or other encodable media. Heads read data from or write data to the discs or encodable media. Heads are coupled to an actuator that is rotated or moved to position the heads relative to the discs or media supported on a spindle assembly. The actuator are moved or rotated via a voice coil motor. The actuator and spindle assembly or motor are supported relative to a base of the data storage device. A cover is secured to the base to form a housing and an inner compartment of the data storage device.
Typically the actuator and spindle assembly or motor are secured or fixed to the cover via a screw or fastener. The connection of the actuator and disc spindle assembly to the cover can transmit vibration between the actuator and disc spindle assembly and cover. Vibration transmission between the cover or housing and the spindle assembly, actuator or other drive components can increase acoustic noise or interfere with read/write operations or head placement. Use of spring washers or similar dampers to limit vibration transmission increases fabrication complexity and cost of the data storage device. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.